


Trust in Me

by BeezandBitches



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: All her moms want Frigga to get a divorce, F/F, Frigga's line about being raised by witches got me thinkin, Odin is a shit father and husband, Talk about the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25428577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeezandBitches/pseuds/BeezandBitches
Summary: Frigga takes her baby sons to visit her mothers in Vanaheim.
Relationships: Frigga & Her Moms, Frigga's Three Moms
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Trust in Me

**Author's Note:**

> My hyperfixation on Thor and my deep hatred for Odin compelled me to write this.
> 
> Frigga's moms are named after the three Norns in Norse mythology, take that as you will.
> 
> I too wish Frigga would divorce Odin.
> 
> Enjoy!

On the very edge of Vanaheim sat a small cottage deep in the thickest woods in all the realm. It was old and shabby, with a peculiar shape that made it look as though half of the house was sagging onto the ground. There was a garden in the very front filled with all kinds of herbs meant for potions and spells, and many sigils written in the dirt and on the walls in order to ward off evil. Inside the cottage was three witches, all varying in height.

There was a knock on the old wooden door that was answered by the shortest of the three witches. As it creaked open, there stood a woman with strawberry blond hair, dressed in the finery and gold of royalty, who had eyes that knew not just the past but the future.

“Ah, Frigga.” Urdr spoke. The two other witches, Verdani and Skuld, turned their heads around to face the queen of Asgard, Frigga, their daughter, who held two small boys in her arms. “Welcome home, dearest.”

“Hello Mummy.” She smiled, leaning down to give the woman half her size a kiss on the cheek, who happily returned the favor. She did the same for the other two when they walked closer to her. “Mother, Mama. It’s so good to see you all.”

“My, look at you.” Skuld, the tallest witch spoke as she took Frigga’s face in her hands. “You’re beautiful, like a golden flower.”

“And who might these two be?” Verdani, the middle witch, said as she inspected the sleeping boys in Frigga’s arms. They already knew of course, but she had asked them a very long time ago to not just act as if they knew everything- even if they kind of did.

“My sons.” She said, shifting them slightly so the three could get a better look. In her right arm was a lad with golden locks- almost the same as her own- wrapped snugly in a red blanket. In her left, a smaller boy with black hair wrapped in a green one. “Your grandsons. Thor and Loki.”

“Aren’t they just precious?” Urdr said, leaning in close to them. “They look so much like you.”

“And almost nothing like that husband of yours.“ Verdani muttered, but in the way that you were supposed to hear her cheeky comment.

“ _Mother_ ,” Frigga sighed. “What did we talk about last time? Be nice about Odin, won’t you?”

“I’m just saying, of all the much more capable men in the nine realms-“

“I married the man who loves me.” Frigga cut her off. “Even if he is a bit foolish sometimes.”

“Oh, enough squabbling.” Skuld said, smacking her wife’s arm. “She just got here, can’t you wait until _after_ we have tea?”

“Come in, Frigga. Your Mama and I just finished making a wonderful pot of mushroom soup. Your favorite!” Urdr said as she motioned for a Frigga to follow her. She smiled, knowing they had prepared it for her arrival- even if she hadn’t mentioned that she was coming by, they knew.

All four of them sat at a round table that was much too small for the large family, but they made it work for many years. Frigga had laid her sleeping boys down on a mound of blankets and pillows so she could eat. Urdr poured a bowl for each adult, topping Frigga’s off with extra mushrooms, just the way she liked it. It had always been a filling meal for her on cold winters days, her favorite kind of days. She had fond memories of going outside and rolling around in the snow underneath the leafless trees for hours and hours before coming inside to a big bowl of soup and snuggling up to one of her moms to rest afterwards.

“It looks delicious.” Frigga said as she took a bite, it being just as good as it had been so long ago. “Tastes delicious too.”

“Glad you think so, dear.”

The four of them talked about a lot of things. How Frigga was doing in Asgard, how the newfound peacetimes doing for their kingdom, and the occasional mention of Odin which would always earn an eye roll from Verdani.

When Loki started to stir, Verdani went to pick him up and brought him to the table. The typically sour witch smiled as she cooed at the baby softly while he started to wake.

“Hello, little giant.” She said, wiggling her finger infront of him only for him to grab hold of it with all his baby might. “My, what a mighty lad. Small for a Jotunn but perfect for an Asgardian.”

“Mother, please..” Frigga spoke up, only for Verdani to scoff.

“You can’t expect me to lie to him, even if he is a babe.” She said. 

“It is for his own good.” She argued. “So he can never feel any different or less loved than his brother.”

“Until he’s old enough to discover the truth on his own, then what?”

“Dani.” Urdr said. “Enough.”

“You know it too, don’t stick up for this.”

“ _Verdani_.” Skuld said. “She is his mother, let her parent the boy the way she sees fit.”

“And we are _her_ mothers.” She argued. “And how would it look for us to allow this, in _our_ home? In this house, there are no secrets. You know this. Not your birth name, Freyja, and certainly not our grandson's origins.”

“That decision is not up to you.” Frigga’s tone wavered toward anger for only a second.

“No, it’s up to your husband, isn’t it?” 

The slam of Frigga’s hands against the table almost made every half-empty bowl on it spill over. The noise made baby Thor wake with a start, crying so loudly that it startled little Loki, who began to cry as well.

“Shhh, shhh, little one!” Skuld rushed over to Thor’s side, picking him up and rocking him back and forth and back and forth quickly. Verdani did the same for Loki, hushing him as she walked around the corner and out of the room. Skuld brought Thor to Frigga, who quickly hushed her son.

“Dearest, you mustn’t pay your mother any mind.” Skuld said. “She means well, truly.”

“If she meant well she wouldn’t undermine every choice I’ve ever made.” Frigga huffed, sitting back in her seat and peering down at the giggling baby in her arms, as a tired smile weaved its way onto her lips. “I love my boys equally and I always will. I refuse to let something as trivial as Loki’s species affect his development and relationship with not only the kingdom, but his family.”

“I know, dear.” Urdr said, putting a hand on her daughter’s knee. “And none of us would want any different for him. He deserves that happiness, but..”

“..It will backfire, won’t it?”

“That we can’t say for certain.” Skuld said, sitting beside her. “You know how the fabric of time is. Always changing.”

“But it is a possibility.”

“Oh, Frigga, anything is a possibility.” Urdr said. “That doesn’t mean it will come to fruition. But you know your mother. So protective.”

“She always has been.” Her wife nodded. “Especially of you.”

“I just need her to trust me. Trust that I am doing right by my son and by myself.” Frigga said. “Loki and Thor are my world and I would die before I let anything tear them apart or away from me.”

“We know. She does too.” Skuld pat her daughter's cheek. “You must talk to her. Let her tell you herself.” Frigga let out a deep sigh trapped in her chest before nodding.

With baby Thor in arms, she walked into her old room. Inside was everything she had ever had in childhood, exactly as she left it before going off and leaving before the wedding. Inside, Verdani was showing magic illusions to little Loki, who was laughing so brightly at the glimmering lights. Verdani heard Frigga’s footsteps, and looked up.

“I used to do this for you, you know.” She said. “On the nights you couldn’t sleep. Oh you were such a loud child.”

“I suppose it runs in the family.” She said, sitting beside her. Verdani sighed lightly.

“Dearest-“

“No, please, let me talk.” After several seconds passed, Verdani nodded to her. “Mother, I am a grown woman. I know how to handle myself and my family. And I love you, more than any daughter could love her mother, but you need to not meddle in my life or the life of my sons.”

“Oh, my..” Verdani said. “You think I don’t trust your judgement?”

“Clearly no.”

“Dearest, you are the brightest girl I have ever met. I would trust you to lead me blind through a battlefield to a cushion of safety in the dead of night.” Her hand slowly stopped swirling, the last of her illusions fading over Loki, who sneezed. “But you must understand how much I worry for you. Because I will never trust Odin Borson in my life again.”

“Mother, he is my husband.”

“And he is the reason my granddaughter is locked away until his death and the reason my youngest grandson has even a sliver of a chance of feeling unloved.” Verdani choked out the last half of her sentence, trying to hold back teardrops from pricking her eyes. “I put my trust in him when he asked to marry you, and he broke it when he hurt you and Hela like that, locking her away because of his own poor parenting choices. I cannot simply sit by and risk it again with this little one.”

“I will love Loki until my last breath.” Frigga insisted.

“And I do not doubt that. Not even for a second.” Verdani’s eyes met her daughter’s. Her lids were covered in crows feat and wrinkles, aging spots that would last for the next millennia. Her daughter’s were still so bright and clear, filled with love and care. “You are the only mother he will ever know, and you will be a good one to him. But I fear your futures. All three of you. The paths for your sons are so clouded.. they will have so many choices to make, and I do not wish for them to ever make the wrong ones because of.. you know.”

“That’s why I am here, to guide them.” Frigga said. “Just as you did me.”

“Oh, my dearest Freyja..” Verdani laid her forehead against Frigga’s. “..You know, the day you chose another name- a more _Asgardian_ name before your wedding, I was very hurt.”

“I remember, you yelled out so many curses at my dress fitting.” Frigga chuckled at the memory. The tailor was mortified.

“Yes, and.. Maybe, I was a little foolish. But your name meant a lot to me. All three of us picked it when we found you, and it symbolized you as a member of the family. We couldn’t give you gold or a palace or anything like that, but we gave you a name. And.. Asgardian royalty aside, it just felt like you were cutting ties with us.”

“I could never.” She said. “You’re my family.”

“I know that now.” Verdani moved her head back. “Can you forgive this foolish old woman?” 

“Of course.” Frigga said.

As the two reconciled, both babies watched them with wide, bright eyes. Even at their young age they could feel the love from mother to daughter, and it made both babies smile.

The tapestry of fate was ever changing, ever flowing, and even though the three witches could see all the possibilities, both good and bad, they could not let their fears interfere with its course. And Verdani could only hope that her daughter’s words rung true in the end, for Loki’s sake, for Thor’s sake, and for Frigga’s as well.


End file.
